My Turn: Eridan: Troll Version
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: The ninth set of results to this quiz I took. I promise to try to get around to going back and adding teh last three for the human version. Eridan x OC (Hearts.) Gamzee x OC (Diamonds.) Equius x OC (Spades) John x OC (For flushed crush and best bros human version of diamonds) Rated T for Language, come on it's homestuck, and Violence!
1. Test Results and OC Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**You're likely LOUD AND FUN! **

Here are your Ship-stats!

Matesprit/Boyfriend: Eridan Ampora  
Moirail/Good Friend: John Egbert/Gamzee Makara  
Kismesis/Enemy: Equius Zahhak

To get into further detail, here's what they think individually!

John: she's really fun! we pull pranks all the time! -blushes a bit- (:D Fuck ye/-\h! Though my pr/-\nks prob/-\bly suck in comp/-\risen to yours.)

Dave: loud as fuck (:P)

Jade: she is sooo fun! :D (Th/-\nks J/-\de~)

Rose: She is somewhat disruptive, but still quite funny. (XD)

Karkat: PAIN. IN. THE. ASS. (:P)

Sollux: 2hes fun two hang out wiith.. mo2tly.. (Wh/-\t do you me/-\n _mostly_?)

Tavros: sHE,,, iS REALLY LOUD,,, (Th/-\t's me!)

Eridan: I lovve her so much, shes so fun and wwe do stuff together all the time, she accepts me for wwho i am and says that she thinks im awwesome... *eeeeek!* (=^_^= You /-\re /-\wesome, though.)

Gamzee: ThAt mOtHeRfUcKeR Is a tRiP HaHaHaHa hOnK :o) (:) You're the best p/-\le m/-\te ever!)

Equius: D - So... Loud... (Fuck you.)

Nepeta: :33 supurr fun! we're like best furriends! h33h33! (Ye/-\h! You're the one who got me to m/-\ke a shipping w/-\ll!)

Aradia: shes funny and likes adventuring, which is great to me (:-D)

Terezi: SH3'S 4W3SOM3! (Th/-\nks Ter~)

Kanaya: She Is Very Loud (:P)

Vriska: She rolepl8ys with me soooooooometiiiiiiiimes. ::::) (Of course!)

Feferi: H-E H-E W-E BOTH G-ET A BIT -EXIT-ED! (Hell ye/-\h!)

**Ok/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\y~ Time for you bros to know some shit /-\bout me~**

**Name: Zakita Aketal**

**Gender: Female**

**Blood Color: Violet**

**Lusus: Dolphin Mum~**

**Zodiac sign: Libra**

**Interests: Magic, Reading, Astrology, Eldritch Creatures, Codes.**

**Trollianhandle: lazyViolinist**

**Quirk: She makes a habit of using dude and bro a lot. She replaces her a's with /-\ and only uses uppercases on names and at the beginning of sentences, never after comas.**

**Strife Specibus: Wandkind/Magic kind**

**God Tier: Witch of Void**

**World: Land of Artifacts and Arcana**

**Dersite of Prospitian: Prospit.**

**Consorts: Violet colored starfish.**

**Denizen: Nyx.**


	2. Wriggling Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

A short three sweep old troll smiled softly to herself as she sat on the ground of the sea running her hands through the reeds beside her. She was one of the highest in the hemospectrum but didn't feel like it most days. She sighed sadly. She was so lonely. She wasn't even friends with any of the seadwellers. Probably because of her lusus.

Who lusus was of a very rare kind. Incredibly rare, actually. To her knowledge, she was the only one with a dolphin lusus. She didn't know for sure it was just a hunch though.

Most landwellers hated her by default seeing as she had only ever met Equius Zahhak who she could already tell was a huge hypocrite. She didn't like him.

She had never seen any other seadwellers. Until that day...

She had been sat on the sandy ground of the beach beside the ocean playing with some seaweed she had brought with her when two seadwellers ran past. They were about her age, one with a shirt with the aquarius sign the same color as her blood and the other with the peices sign with the highest blood color on the hemospectrum. She glanced down at her own shirt that held the Libra sign in a beautiful violet coloring. **(Okay, I have no idea if this is true or not, but in this story there can be more than one with the twelve zodiac signs on the shirt, as well as having their own signs, but it's impossible for there to be one with the same blood color so more than one Libra teal blood, but she's a Libra Violet blood if that makes sense?)**

She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she watched the two. _'They'll probably become moirails or something.' _She found herself thinking as the loneliness continued.

"Hey." Her eyes widened as she slowly raised her head to look at the boy who had just run past with the fuchsia blood.

"U-Um, yeah?" She asked in a small voice.

"Look, Fef saw you sitting here by yourself and sent me over so um," He let out an irritated growl before he quickly spun around and started to storm back over to the future empress, a light purple blush coloring his face. "Are you coming?" He snapped over his shoulder.

She blinked at him for a moment before she giggled and jumped to her feet, hurrying after him, catching up to him quickly enough before she came to a walk beside him. "Hi! I'm Feferi!" The fuchsia blood introduced with a bright and happy smile.

She smiled back at her. "Hi! I'm Zakita!" She introduced herself with a bright smile.

Feferi elbowed the boy hard in the ribs. "Ow! What the hell Fef!"

"Don't be rude!" She scolded him.

He sighed before turning his gaze to Zakita. "I'm Eridan Ampora." She grinned at him.

"We should be friends!" Feferi said brightly.

"Okay!" Zakita agreed with a grin.

* * *

That was how my friendship with them started. My only friend besides Feferi and Eridan was Gamzee. He lived by the sea and he fell asleep near the water waiting for his lusus. He would've drowned, foolish cuttlefish! After I found him and pulled him out of the water we became friends instantly!

Before long...it was her wriggling day three sweeps later.

Zakita stretched tiredly as she crawled out of her recuperacoon and quickly changed clothes, even though all her clothes were the same. She was no Kanaya. Her usual outfit entail a black tank top with the Libra sign on it in a nice violet color to match her blood color.

She also wore a pair of plain purple pants with a single white stripe going up the left side of the left pant leg and the right side of the right pant leg. She pulled on a dark red sweater that went down to just below her knees and a pair of black shoes that went a couple few inches above her ankles with red laces.

Kanaya had advised her about lipstick and how it could be useful one day to always have some with her. She didn't argue with her and simply took the lipstick. One side was black, while the other side was violet. She opted to use the violet side, which she usually did use, and carefully applied it.

Eridan had tried several times to get her to where what he called, "royal clothes" much like his, but she had refused so he settles to forcing some royal jewelry on her which wasn't too bad. She wore a pair of gold hoop earrings, one in each ear, as well as a gold necklace with a white libra sign at the bottom that fell down in between her two breasts under her shirt. God she had weird friends.

Speak of the devil.

**-caligulasAquarium (CA) began trolling lazyViolinist (LV)-**

**CA: zaki?**

**CA: are you there?**

**LV: I'm here, Erid/-\n, don't worry.**

**LV: Wh/-\t's up!?**

**CA: um**

**CA: nothing much relly**

**CA: i mean really**

**LV: Been t/-\lking to Feferi /-\g/-\in I t/-\ke it.**

**CA: shut up**

**CA: you try talking to her and not picking up her fish puns here and there**

**LV: H/-\h/-\h/-\ **

**LV: Hey, I'm not judging**

**CA: ugh**

**LV: Sorry, Eri.**

**LV: You just m/-\ke it so much fun.**

**CA: yeah yeah**

**CA: happy wwriggling day i guess**

**LV: /-\w th/-\nks Erid/-\n!**

**CA: yeah**

**LV: Oh no**

**LV: I'm gonn/-\ drop by your hive tod/-\y ok/-\y?**

**CA: wwhat**

**CA: wwhy**

**CA: i mean its not really a problem**

**CA: but**

**CA: wwhy the sudden wwant to come here**

**LV: Dolphin mom just woke up.**

**LV: :/**

**LV: I /-\lre/-\dy fed her tod/-\y /-\nd I just know she's going to end up trying to get more.**

**LV: I'm not re/-\lly up to a confront/-\tion with her tod/-\y.**

**CA: okay sure**

**LV: K/-\y**

**LV: Th/-\nks~**

**-lazyViolinist (LV) ceased trolling caligulasAquarium (CA)- **

She hurriedly ran out the door of her hive, making sure to tiptoe around her Lusii's nest area and make a run for it once she was free, swimming up to the surface quickly. Her horns broke the surface first. Her horns were the same length. They went straight up 4 inches from her head. Her right horn curved slightly into the shape of a kind of half circle, never connecting. Her left horn just went straight up the 4 inches and didn't curl into that circle.

She climbed out of the water quickly and glanced around quickly, grinning ever so slightly as she saw Eridan's hive close by. A little bit closer was her best friend, Gamzee Makara's hive. She'd go and visit him later. She hurried up the hill to Eridan's hive where she knew if he didn't let her in soon she would have every right to scold him.

He was there though. She could tell by the fact his lusus was there. God he went everywhere on that thing. Boo. Oh, well. She smiled softly before she hurried up the extravagant steps and knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

**Heres the first chapter for you, I hope you liked it, it's actually longer than most of the first official chapters I do for a story. Consider it my gift to you.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


End file.
